During 1974 the Project will carry out field operations in Tzotzil- speaking Maya Indian communities in the Highlands of Chiapas with the objectives of comparing the cultures and social structures of Indian and Mexican towns and of utilizing these data for an analysis of the processes of change as the modern world impinges upon this remote area in Southern Mexico. The research will focus especially upon cultural ecology, political structure, and problems of bilingualism as these affect the adoption of modern medical and social work programs.